Shugo Chara Half Human
by Mikasa S
Summary: Amu, Utau, and Yaya are only half human .They have to transfer schools to be safe and in there new school what if there are 3 boys that are constantly at them.
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara Half Human

Amu , Utau, and Yaya just transferred to Seiyo High School. The only problem is there only half human. Utau is half bat (not a vampire), Yaya is half bunny , and Amu is half wolf (not a werewolf). They moved from there old city to be safe since someone found out there secret. They have little guardians that shrink into a keychain when in public and when they're alone they turn to normal size (about the size of a chihuahua). When they transferred to the school will they be able to keep it a secret or will 3 guys figure them out.

* * *

 **Ring Ring Ring Ri- Amu turned of her alarm Amu: * Yawn*.. First day of a new school...*She gets up, takes a shower gets dressed and her necklace that was given to her by her deceased mother ***  
When she goes downstairs Utau and Yaya were already eating breakfast.

 **Amu: Morning.**

 **Yaya : Good morning Amu-chii Utau : Morning Amu gets a bowl of cereal and sits at the table.**

 **Amu : You guys nervous**

 **Yaya and Utau : A bit**

 **Yaya whispers to Utau : Watch this * she throws a small rubber ball***

 **Amu : MINE! * Wolf ears and a tail appear on Amu and she goes after the ball***

 **Utau and Yaya : HAHA works every time * they high five***

 **Amu: YAYA! * she makes her ears and tail go away***

 **Amus wolf guardian : Amu Amu if you don't hurry you'll be late * he says as he runs up to her***

 **Amu , Utau, Yaya: Oh no * They grab their stuff and leave in a hurry***

They get to school just in time and go to the office Yaya : Good morning we are the new students

 **Teacher : Good morning I was waiting for you now common the class is waiting * She says kindly as she leads them to their class***

The teacher told them to wait outside until she tells them to come in.

 **Teacher : Ok now settle down everyone we have three new students, will you please come in Utau, Yaya and Amu walk in and they guys all stare as the girls just roll their eyes.**  
 **Utau : Hi my name is Utau Hoshina**

 **Yaya : Good Morning I'm Yaya Yuiki**

 **Amu : Amu Hinamori * she says not really interested**

 **The boys think : Cool & Spicy **

**Teacher : Ok Utau sit next to Kukai, Yaya next to Kairi and Amu next Ikuto**.

When the teacher said that the boys that names were called out stand up

 **Kukai : I'm Kukai**

 **Kairi : I'm kairi**

 **Ikuto: I'm Ikuto**

The girls go and sit next to them, Now its Lunch time

 **Amu : Common Utau, Yaya , let go eat * the three of them go to the roof and open their packed lunches***

Utau had some fruit, Yaya had a salad with extra carrots, and Amu had some meat.

 **Kukai : What do you guys have for lunch today * He said as he opened the door to the roof***

 **Kairi : Look it the new girls Kukai, Kairi, Ikuto and 2 other boys come up**

 **Amu : What are you guys doing here**

 **Ikuto : I should say the same thing to you Strawberry, this is where we always eat.**

 **Kukai : why are you guys here * he says a bit curious***

 **Utau : We wanted to be alone**

 **Kairi : Why would you wanna be alone**

 **Amu: It's always been like this so just eat on the other side of the roof * points to other side***

 **Ikuto walks up to her and puts his face in front of hers : What if we don't want to *snickering***

 **Amu stands up : Then I'll make * She cracks her knuckles***

 **Utau and Yaya think : Oh no this is how we got found out last time**

 **Yaya : Amu-chii calm down _**

* * *

What will happen next?  
Will Amu beat up Ikuto?  
Will their secret be found out already?  
wait to find out

This is my first fanfiction so please comment and like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Mikasa S here. My computer still doesn't work. But I got a laptop for Christmas. YAY.**

 **I am also changing my writing style so it can be a bit easier to read.**

 **I have been thinking on making a Fairy Tail and Shugo Chara crossover, so let me know what you think of that**

 **Sorry for not uploading sooner .**

 **So….. Ya**

 **Ok now here is Shugo Chara Half Human Chap 2.**

 **Enjoy.**

Ikuto walks up to and puts face in front of hers, " **What if I don't want to"**

He snickers a bit as Amu gets up

" **Than I'll make you"** she cracks her knuckles

Utau and Yaya, ( Uh oh this is how we got found out last time)

Yaya, " **Amu-chii calm down"**

Ikuto, " **alright I'll go but only if you lend me your ear"**

Amu thinks for a second, " **hm… alright"**

Ikuto leans forward and…..

" **AAAAAAAHHHHHH"**

Utau got scared, " **Amu what happened"**

Amu pushes Ikuto , " **this Hentai Neko** **licked my ear!"**

Ikuto gets up laughing, " **hahaha looks like I found a new toy"**

Amu gets mad, " **Toy!... That's it"**

She lunges at him knocking him down and they both begin to roll around the roof fighting.

A blonde boy that came with Ikuto spoke up, " **um should we do something about this"**

A boy with long purple hair sits down, " **What if they hurt each other badly"**

Kukai sits down on the spot, " **Nah Tadase, Nagihiko, just sit down and enjoy the show"**

Yaya waves her arms around, " **Go Amu-chii!"**

Utau just continued to eat her lunch while sneaking glances at the fight , " **sigh"**

Amu kicked Ikuto bit both feet on the stomach , sending **him** flying.

Nagihiko, Kukai,Tadase and Yaya all flinch when they hear a loud, _thud,_ " **Ooh"**

Amu got up and stepped on Ikuto not letting him up, " **You still think i'm a fun 'toy' "**

Ikuto smirks a bit devilishly, " **of course , strawberry panties"**

Amu froze remember those we're the pair she was wearing " **..."**

Ikuto smirked victoriously, " **what cat got your tongue"**

Amu got her foot off of him and walked back to her spot in silence

Yaya poked her cheek " **Um Amu-chii you ok?"**

Alright finished .

Again sorry for not updating sooner, i was caught up with school and family business.

About my Fairy tail and Shugo chara crossover, please let me know what you think about that in the comments.

I hope you enjoyed.

Don't forget to Favorite, Follow and Comment

Mikasa S out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Mikasa S, here

thank you for all the Faves and Comments and I have a quick announcement about the Fairy Tail and Shugo Chara crossover

at the end of the chapter.

And sorry for taking so long to update it.

So here is chapter three

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nagihiko, Kukai,Tadase and Yaya all flinch when they hear a loud, _thud,_ " Ooh"

Amu got up and stepped on Ikuto not letting him up, " You still think i'm a fun 'toy' "

Ikuto smirks a bit devilishly, " of course , strawberry panties"

Amu froze remember those we're the pair she was wearing "..."

Ikuto smirked victoriously, " what cat got your tongue"

Amu got her foot off of him and walked back to her spot in silence

Yaya poked her cheek " Um Amu-chii you ok?"

Amu just stated silent ad still

After Ikuto gets up and sits next to the Tadase

" A-ano Ikuto what did you say that made Hinamori-san sit back down" asked Tadase

" I commented on her panties" said Ikuto with a smirk

" NANI" yelled Nagehiko, then knocking him down, grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him, " How dare you do that to a girl you PERVERT"

"huh!" said Amu, Utau and Yaya

" Oh he had to dress like a girl for a year, so he really hates perverts" said Kukai noticing their shocked expressions

" Huh why" asked Yaya curious

" It is a tradition in the Fujisaki family for the males to be raised as females as part of their training so that they may play female roles in Japanese dances" answers Kairi calmly while adjusting his glasses

As the girls had and "o" face on and Nagihiko was still shaking Ikuto, the bell rang.

" Aw man I didn't get to finish" whined Amu

As Nagehiko let Ikuto go and got off of him , everyone was gathering their things.

TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL~~

" Man finally its over" said Amu stretching her arms as she made her way to the gate along side Utau and Yaya

" Hai! Yaya was getting so bored" said Yaya skipping

" Lets just go home, were lucky e barley got any homework" said Utau walking faster

" Yo! Amu, Utau, Yaya" yelled someone from behind them

" Oh Kukai" says Amu turning around, as Utau and Yaya does

Kukai along side the other boys that they met during lunch walk over.

" We were wondering if you want to come t=with us to get some ice-cream at the park" says Kairi pointing to the guys behind him

" Yaya wants ice-cream !" Yells Yaya as she swung her arms around

" Hm.. Sure" answers Amu, then turning to Utau

" *sigh* fine" answers Utau

" Alright Lets go!" yells Kairi as they left

" Yay I get to be with my Strawberry more" said Ikuto moving next to Amu

" I'm not your strawberry" yells Amu causing everyone to laugh

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finished

I hope you enjoyed and for my Fairy tail and Shugo Chara crossover

What magic do you want Amu to have

A) Fire Dragon Slayer

B) Requip

C) Celestial Magic

D) Ice maker magic

E) Demon magic ( A.K.A. Satan Soul, Demon Halphas and Sitiri)

F) Iron Dragon Slayer

G) wind Dragon slayer

H) Multi dragon slyer

I) All of the above ( because we want Amu to be a badass)

All right that is it for this chapter hope you enjoyed

Mikasa S out


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone Mikasa S here

Sorry for not updating but well here it is

Shugo Chara chapter 4

Hope you enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

" Man finally its over" said Amu stretching her arms as she made her way to the gate along side Utau and Yaya

" Hai! Yaya was getting so bored" said Yaya skipping

" Lets just go home, were lucky we barley got any homework" said Utau walking faster

" Yo! Amu, Utau, Yaya" yelled someone from behind them

" Oh Kukai" says Amu turning around, as Utau and Yaya does

Kukai along side the other boys that they met during lunch walk over.

" We were wondering if you want to come with us to get some ice-cream at the park" says Kairi pointing to the guys behind him

" Yaya wants ice-cream !" Yells Yaya as she swung her arms around

" Hm.. Sure" answers Amu, then turning to Utau

" *sigh* fine" answers Utau

" Alright Lets go!" yells Kairi as they left

" Yay I get to be with my Strawberry more" said Ikuto moving next to Amu

" I'm not your strawberry" yells Amu causing everyone to laugh

" common lets just go" said Amu putting n her cool and spicy attitude

Time skip to the park~~

" Alright here we are" said Kukai stopping close by the ice-cream stand

" Yaya want chocolate!" said Yaya ordering her ice-cream

" Me to" said Amu

" I want vanilla" said Utau in a bored tone

After paying and getting their ice cream, the boys order and get theirs. Ikuto getting Strawberry, Tadase vanilla, Nagihikio getting swirl of both chocolate and vanilla, Kairi getting mint chocolate chip and Kuaki getting rocky road.

" Lets go take a seat" said Nagihiko motioning to the picnic tables

After taking a seat Kukai starts up a conversation.

" So.. why did you guys come to our school?" asked Kukai curious

" Oh its because Amu-chii got expelled, since she was picking fights" said Yaya waving her arms around in affect

" You were picking fights" asked Kairi

" Tsk its their own faults, they were pissing me off, like the neko over here" said Amu jamming her finger in Ikuto's direction

" Aw Amu-koi, that hurts right here " said Ikuto putting his hand on his chest where his heart is and pretending to be hurt

" Good" said Amu, " and I'm not your Koi!"

" I ship you two" said Nagihiko out of no where

" WHA-" yelled Amu

" Me to" said Yaya finishing her ice-cream

" Same" said both Utau and Kukai

" ship?" asked Tadase

" We'll tell you when your older" said Kairi

.

.

.

.

.

Alright there was chapter 4.

I already started on the Shugo chara crossover with Fairy tail, but I still want more people to vote before I get to the part where Amu uses her magic.

Oh and for the Celestial magic , yes I know there is only one key for each Zodiac but I am going to say there Is one in each world just to clear that up

Well...

Mikasa S out


End file.
